Halloween-Pass
by 12345eater
Summary: Akane's excited to spend Halloween with her grandmother. Until a criminal takes an interest in her and she has the one and only Kogami as her body guard. Who knows what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay first off, I'm going to tell you what the timeline for this is. It's in between the Rikako Oryo case and when they first capture Makishima. If you follow up on the anime, you know that(Spoiler Alert) Akane's grandmother can't move. This story is before that. Ok anyways Psycho-Pass is one of my favorites and there aren't many stories about it. They one that is there is awesome though. So this is going to be my Halloween special and Eternity will continue in November. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

1

Akane

What movies do you want to watch tomorrow Akane?" said her grandmother from the phone. Her grandmother wanted everything to be planned out for tomorrow. Tomorrow was Halloween, which meant they were going to watch horror movies together. They were the old horror movies, from 2014. They were the best in her opinion, but they were extremely hard to get. Her grandmother and she has been watching these movies on Halloween ever since she could remember. It was a tradition.

"It doesn't matter, you can choose. I have to go now, I'm at the MWPSB." she replied, trying to get her grandmother off the phone so she could go to work.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at noon." Her grandmother said. After Akane hung up, she walked into the MWPSB. She hoped it wasn't going to be a busy day. It was the day before Halloween, so there might be some trouble makers around.

When she walked into the office, she say that everyone was already there. Kogami looked like he was in a bad mood already, which meant that there was a case. "Inspector Tsunemori we are going out. There is a building a by main street with screams coming out of it. It has been rising the area's stress level, so we have to go check it out." Ginoza said walking past her towards the door. "Let's take care of this quickly, so I can go home."

_At the building._

_Kogami_

Kogami grabbed his dominator. It did its startup screen, which he usually ignored. There wasn't really a point because he had used a dominator so many times. Akane had already grabbed her dominator and was looking at the building. "Is it just me," she began. "Or does that building look like one of those old haunted houses?" 

"I think that's what it's supposed to be." Kagari said. "This is going to be fun. A haunted house. I've never been in one before. How exciting."

"It is, isn't it?" Akane said. "I was in one once, when I was a kid. There pretty fun." She was excited too. He guessed that Halloween was one of her favorite holidays, even though it's a lot stricter now. He suddenly felt jealous that Kagari had yet another thing in common with Akane. He pushed the feeling away, though, thinking it was just nonsense.

"Don't get distracted." Yayoi said.

"Yeah we can't have you two slowing us down." Ginoza added.

"Give them a break Gino," Masaoka said. "It's a rare thing to go into haunted houses these days, let them enjoy it a little bit."

Annoyed with this pointless argument, Kogami started to go in. Everyone immediately started to follow him, Akane catching up first. They were walking at a slow pace taking in their surroundings. Something then popped out in front of Akane, so he quickly pulled her behind him and pointed his dominator at it. "Kogami, that's only a fake spider." Akane said, stepping out from behind him. "It is a haunted house, so there will be things jumping out, but thanks for the concern."

They continued on after that. There was a few more jump scares but they weren't too bad. "How disappointing," Kagari said. "This haunted house kind of sucks." After Kagari finished complaining, they came across six doors.

_Akane_

"Should we split up our stay together?" Akane asked, looking at the six doors. There was one for each of them, but was splitting up really a good idea?

"I think we should split up." Kogami began. "There's no way of knowing which doors the right door, so this is the fastest way to find the culprit."

"Fine, everyone pick a door." Ginoza said. She picked the one closest to the wall. Kogami chose his door next to hers. "Call when you find the culprit." Ginoza then opened the door and left.

Everyone else did the same, but Kogami. "Be careful." he said to her before he went through his door. Now it was her turn. She opened the door and stepped inside. Inside was an alley way. She was about to go back and try to catch up with Kogami, when she heard a scream. She ran down the alley way to see a man bent over another person. When the man stood she saw it was Kogami.

"Kogami?! What are you doing?!" she yelled.

Kogami looked up in surprise. It was only for a second though. He quickly grabbed the person on the ground. "Go back inside Akane. Pretend you never saw me. I don't want you to get hurt." he said.

"Not until you tell me what you're doing." she replied.

"I'm going to kill him." Kogami said gesturing to the man he was holding up. "Then I'm going to leave. You have three choices. One, shoot me. Two, go back the way you came. Or three, come with me. Choose quickly."

She pointed the dominator at him. His crime coefficient was over three hundred. If she shot him, then he would die. "Kogami stop this. I don't want to shoot you." she said.

"I'm not going to stop." Kogami said. He wasn't going to stop. That meant she had to shoot. She pulled the trigger. The next thing she knew she was on her knees, looking at Kogami's body. It wasn't a body though. The whole thing was metal. This was a fake. This was just part of the haunted house. Suddenly a door appeared. She went thought the door, further into the haunted house.

_Kogami_

Kogami walked into the room. As soon as he was in it the scent hit him. It was blood. He walked further into the room. "Kogami!" he heard Akane scream. He started to run. How did she get here? This wasn't the way she was supposed to go.

Then he saw her. There was a person over her with a knife. She had already been cut and was bleeding. There was blood everywhere. She was crying silent tears. He was about to run to her aid, but he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move. Then the man stabbed her in her stomach, and with one finally scream, Akane died.

He could finally move. He knocked the man in the head. He dropped down to Akane. He had let her die. He didn't help her, he just let her die. He reached for her hand and when he grabbed it, he felt metal. Metal? This wasn't Akane. This was a fake. When he looked up he saw a door. He got up then, to find the real Akane.

_Akane_

Akane walked out of the door way and looked around. Her eyes soon met Kogami's. She was hesitant though. He could be another fake. It looked like he was doing the same thing. They both just looked at each other until she said, "Are you the real Kogami or are you another fake? Actually that question is kind of stupid. If you were a fake you would answer 'I'm the real one' so how am I going to tell if you're a fake or not."

"Why do you have to complicate everything?" Kogami said. He walked over to her and held out his arm. "If you feel my arm you will be able to tell that I'm not a robot." She felt his arm and she knew then that it was flesh and he was a human. She held out her arm so Kogami did the same. After he was done, before she knew what she was doing, she threw herself into his arms.

His arms tightened around her. "What did you see?" she asked.

"Someone killed you." he replied. "How 'bout you?"

"I had to kill you." she said, freeing herself from his arms. "Do you think the others are okay?"

"No, but we have to keep going." Kogami said. He started to walk forward with her trailing close behind him.

"Well look at that. You made it Akane." said a threating male voice. "You weren't supposed to make it Kogami. That was supposed to trap the five of you, so I could get Akane."

"Why do you want Akane?" Kogami asked.

"You see I knew you would have made it because of those movies you watch. I've been watching you for a while now." the voice continued, pretending that Kogami hadn't spoken.

"What's your name?" Akane asked.

"Daisuke." Daisuke said.

"Just Daisuke?" she asked.

"Yes. I would love to chat some more, but your team is coming. I'll see you tomorrow, my dearest." With that Daisuke left, without showing his face.

Looking at Kogami, he looked more pissed than usual. "Let's go back. We have to talk about it with our team."

_Back at the MWPSB_

_Kogami_

"What are we going to do about Akane?" Kogami asked. They had just gotten back to the MWPSB and they were discussing about the culprit, Daisuke.

"She'll be here anyways, so why does it matter." Ginoza replied.

"I won't actually. I'll be at my grandmother's house watching horror movies with her." Akane interjected.

"Horror movies with grandma. Sounds interesting." Kagari said.

"Those will cloud your psycho-pass." Yayoi said. "You don't want to end up like us, do you?"

"Akane postpone. You can do it another weekend." Ginoza said. "We need you here to catch Daisuke."

"I can't do it another weekend. Tomorrow is Halloween, which only comes once a year. Plus I am not saying no to my grandmother. I'm terrified at the thought of it." Akane stated.

"Gino, if Akane stays here the culprit won't attack, he's smarter than that. I think she should go to her grandmother's and have one of us with her." Masaoka said.

"Fine, who wants to go?" Ginoza said, clearly annoyed.

"I'll go if no one else wants to." Kagari said.

"No, I'll go. I'm better at hand to hand combat than you." Kogami said. He didn't want Kagari with Akane. Especially if it was an overnight thing. Maybe his thinking about it a little too much, but it was better safe than sorry.

"Any objections Akane?" Ginoza asked.

"Its fine, I guess." Akane said.

"Okay then, Kogami go home with Akane tonight. Check back here in the morning before you two leave." Ginoza said.

Akane nodded and Kogami went to get his stuff.

**Well. That was interesting. Next chapter will be next week so see you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello. First off I would like to say that this isn't going to be a two part series like I intended. I have no idea how long this will be, but I'm just going to roll with it. I would also like to say that Makishima is mentioned in this chapter. Just to remind people that this takes place before Makishima is captured the first time. I don't plan on making him a main character. He will probably be mentioned a few times but other than that he won't be in the story. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways the chapter is wanting for you to read it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass. I just love the characters.**

2

_Kogami_

_10:30pm_

Akane was quiet the whole ride. He couldn't blame her though. He doubted that he would be fine with someone coming into his house uninvited. "What's so important about tomorrow anyways?" he asked, remembering that Akane wanted to go to her grandmother's at all costs.

"For one it's tradition. My grandmother and I have done this for years. Two, I would not want to be in the range of my grandmother's anger at me not going." Akane said, giving a shudder for effect. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep next to the bed. Purely because I'm your bodyguard. If I was far away then I wouldn't be able to get to you fast enough to help you." he replied.

"Ok."

_Akane_

_Three hours later_

They ring of her phone woke her. It hadn't taken long for her to fall asleep, surprisingly. When she went to grab her phone she fell off the bed. She didn't realize that she had fallen on Kogami until he pinned her to the floor. "What the hell?" Kogami asked, wide awake.

Akane wasn't awake but now she was. She could feel most of Kogami's muscles against her skin. Her face was turning red. "Get off!" she said. He rolled off of her and she grabbed her phone. It was an unknown number so she ignored it. "Sorry for waking you." She got up and got back into her bed.

She had gotten under the covers when Kogami said, "Scoot."

"Why?" she stuttered.

"You woke me up, the least you could do is let me sleep in the bed." he replied. He was so calm about sharing a bed, like it was something he did every day.

"You won't try anything?" she asked blushing terribly.

"You have my word." Kogami said, smiling innocently. She moved over making room in the bed for Kogami.

_Kogami_

Akane was sleeping already. It took him a while to fall asleep now a days. He hadn't really been in a deep sleep when Akane woke him, but he never really fell asleep. It was like a light doze. Akane was laying on her back like him. He was studying her features wondering what it was that had mixed up his emotions so much. Akane flipped over on her side so she was facing him. Her eyes were moving back and forth rather quickly. She was having a nightmare. Acting on impulse he wrapped his arms around her. Akane relaxed a little bit. He didn't want her to start having another nightmare again, so he stayed like that. In the morning he would wonder why he slept so well, but for now he just drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

_Akane_

_In the car_

It was 1:00pm. They were late. She had woken up in Kogami's arms. It was around 11:30am at that time. Kogami was snoring softly when she had woken up. He looked very peaceful, but that didn't stop her from pushing out of his arms. Or at least she tried too. Kogami had a very tight grip on her, so all she did was wake him up. After he finally got up they rushed to the MWPSB so they could see that Kogami hadn't escaped. Finally they could start heading to her grandmother's, but they were late. If there was one thing that her grandmother hated, it was tardiness. Looking over she saw that Kogami was scowling. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry if what I did last night upset you." Kogami said, but it looked like it took him a lot to say that.

She had to stop herself from laughing. He was trying to be respectable, but it didn't really fit him. Soon they were at her grandmother's house, but they were late. "Better brace for the worse."

_Kogami_

_Akane's Grandmother's house_

They pulled up to a house. Not an apartment building, a house. It was rare to see people living in houses so there must have been a lot of estate on this property. "This is my grandmother's house." Akane said. "It's peaceful."

He nodded as a short lady came out of the house. She had brown hair with wisps of gray in it. She didn't look weak, she actually looked rather strong. Strong and annoyed. "Akane Tsunemori you are an hour late. What were you doing?"

Akane got out of the car. "It's his fault." she said. She pushed the blame right on to him.

He got out of the car rolling his eyes at Akane. "And you are?" Akane's grandmother asked.

"I am Shinya Kogami." he said putting his hand out.

Akane's grandmother shook it and said, "I am Ayame Hayashi. Akane's mother's mother. I never thought Akane would bring someone here though. How long have you been together?"

"Well he's-" Akane started. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"We've been together for a few months now." he interjected.

"Akane there was a time where the lady introduced her boyfriend to her family." Ayame said. Ayame looked pleased though. Akane must not bring home a lot of men. "Grab your bags and come inside."

He went behind the car, Akane close behind. When he opened the trunk to grab the bags, Akane kicked him in the back of the leg. "Why did you do that?" she whispered. When he looked at her in confusion she continued, "Why did you tell my grandmother that we were together?"

"Because we can't tell her about the investigation. If you told her that I was your bodyguard then she would start questioning it. It seemed like the best choice. Also the most logical." he replied. He grabbed both of their bags and started to walk towards the door.

"Akane, did you tell your parents about him?" Ayame asked.

"No. I haven't had a lot of time to contact anyone recently." Akane answered.

"What am I going to with you? I'm sorry you have to put up with her Kogami." Ayame said. He started to smirk as Akane smacked him in the arm.

"Let's go inside." Akane grumbled.

_Akane_

_6:00pm_

She was astounded. How did Kogami get along with her grandmother so easily? Nobody warmed up to her grandmother that fast. It was pretty much impossible. Completely impossible, but somehow Kogami did it. They were cleaning up after dinner. She thought dinner would be completely awkward with Kogami being his usual quiet self, but no he had kept the conversation going. It was astounding. "Akane go get the movies ready." Ayame commanded.

She nodded at her grandmother and then went into the living room. They were going to watch _The Conjuring _and _Annabelle. _She had seen them before and thought they were amazing. She was getting the movies as she sensed someone behind her. She was about to turn around when a handkerchief went over her mouth and nose, knocking her out.

_Kogami_

_In the kitchen_

Kogami and Ayame where in the kitchen washing the dishes. "Kogami, how serious are you about my granddaughter?" Ayame asked.

Thinking for a bit, Kogami decided that the best option was the truth. Ayame seemed like someone who could see though lies. "I don't know. She makes me feel something I haven't felt in a while."

"I see." Ayame replied. "Don't break her heart. Has she told you that she is to inherit this property?"

"No she hasn't, but shouldn't her parents inherit the land first?" he asked.

"That was my plan in tell my daughter married Akane's father. You see Akane's father is very influential. As soon as my daughter met him she was under his control. Even if I gave my property to my daughter, her husband would take it and I don't want that. He would ruin this land. He may have a clean psycho-pass, but he is not a good person. I cannot trust him with this land, but I can trust Akane. She knows that this land is important and she will take care of it. You must wonder why I'm telling you this though. If you two throw in your lot with each other than protecting this land will be your responsibility too. I need to know if you are willing to take on that responsibility."

"I swear." Kogami said. It was then when he felt something was wrong. Akane should have finished with the movies by now. That's when he started to run frantically around the house looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

_Akane_

_In woods outside of Ayame's house_

"Wake up Akane." said a sweet voice. Her eyes shot open to see a tall man with brown hair staring at her. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green. All in all, he was a very attractive man.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her hands were tied and she was sitting in an old shed. She presumed it was a shed.

"You wound me. I thought you would remember my voice. I am Daisuke. Remember me now?" Daisuke said. "Oh, and Happy Halloween.

"What do you want?" she asked. It was good that her voice sounded calm, because she was freaking out.

"To talk." Daisuke said. He sat down in front of her. "Do you know how interesting you are?" he started to move closer.

She moved back. "Why would I be interesting?"

"Because your psycho-pass is always clear." he said moving closer.

"There are tons of people like that." she said moving back more.

"But none are like you. We don't have a lot of time before that dog of yours comes so let's speed this along. You have two choices, come willingly or unwillingly. Which one do you choose?" he said moving even closer.

She went to move back more, but there was a wall in the way. "No thank you, I have to stay here." she said. "You see I have to stay for my grandmother." She was trying to stall so Kogami could get here, but it didn't appear to be working.

"I so hoped we could do this easily, but I guess not." Daisuke said. He went to put the handkerchief back up to her face, but this time she was ready. She bit his hand. He shrieked in pain. She jumped up, kicked him for good measure then ran out the door.

_Kogami_

_Outside Ayame's house_

He was a little frantic. Akane was nowhere to be found and there was a killer after her. They weren't the best odds. He wished he had paid more attention. This was all his fault. He should have been there to protect Akane, but he wasn't. He was looking around the house with a baseball bat. It wasn't the best weapon, but he didn't have Akane there to get him a stun baton.

He had no idea where to start looking. The property was huge and he didn't know where he was going. He saw the beginning of woods. That seemed like a good place to hide. He quickened his pace and went into the forest.

He heard a sound to his left. He slowly walked over to the source of the noise. That's when he saw Akane, her wrists bound, running. He sprinted over to her. She looked terrified "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Get this rope off of me." Akane replied. He did what she asked.

"Go see your grandmother, I'll take care of Daisuke." he said. Akane was about to protest, but he turned her around. "Go I'll be fine." Nodding Akane went back to the house.

He went searching for Daisuke and came across an old shed. He walked inside. It was empty except for a white piece of paper.

_This isn't over._

_You cannot hide from me._

_I will be back._

_And next time you will come with me._

Well with Makishima and Daisuke to worry about he was going to be busy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello. First off I apologize that it took so long to get this out for you. I really didn't know where to go with this. It took a while for me to figure out what I was going to do. Then when I figured it out my computer got a virus and being the stubborn person I am, I refused to spend money to get it fixed and spent two weeks fixing it myself. I also think that this is going to be a five part story. This chapter's just a short filler, so chapter four should be up not long after this. I changed the way Kougami's name is spelled and now it will be in first person. I think that's it so now you can continue with the story. Enjoy.**

3

_Kougami's POV_

_At the MWPSB_

It was about 1:00am when we had finally gotten back to the MWPSB. Akane's family was currently being moved to a safe location. They were currently discussing what to do with Akane. There had been a few suggestions, but in the end they decided to continue having me as her body guard. They were are very tired so they ended it for the night. I was going back to my holding cell or apartment, doesn't really matter they're the same thing, to get clothes. Akane was accompanying me, because she couldn't leave without me anyways. "Inspector, what did he say to you?" I asked once we had finally gotten to his holding cell/apartment.

"What?" she asked.

"You told us what happened but you didn't say what he talked about."

"He said that I was special because of my Psycho Pass always being clear. He said that I was special and that I had to come with him because of it. He sounded like a complete lunatic." Akane answered.

I thought for a moment before I replied. "Well, Inspector, I think you've found yourself a stalker. You've already been in the news a couple times. This creep has probably seen you and fixated on you. When we get to your house we should check for cameras. Odds are he has been watching you for a while."

_Akane's POV_

_Akane's house_

We had finally gotten to my house. It had been a long day and I just wanted to sleep, but Kougami insisted in searching my house for cameras. I agreed, being the polite person I am. I was looking at one of the shelves when I heard Kougami yell from the kitchen, "Found one!" That was just the beginning. We had found ten more spaced trough out my house. Each one was turned on. Kougami smashed each one while I stood there and watched.

I tried very hard to stay strong through these last few days. I had tried very, very hard. But finding that someone was in my house and was watching me with cameras was too much. As the last camera was smashed I felt my legs give out and I fell to the floor. A surprised Kougami turned around and started to say something, but I couldn't hear him.

Kougami, giving up trying to talk to me, sat down next to me. I jumped when I felt his arm wrap around me, pulling me into him. I felt safer in his arms. I put my arms around his waist continued to sit there. When I finally felt like she was back in control, I pulled out of the hug to look up at him. I was about to say that I was fine now when Kougami's mouth came down on mine.

_Daisuke's POV_

_Unknown(Well I know where it is but you don't yet)_

I was looking at the screen where my one cleverly put, remaining camera broadcasted what was happening at my lovely Akane's apartment. I watched the dog smash the cameras I had spent a lot of money on and then Akane collapsing. Then I saw the doggy comfort her. Then he- wait no he can't be. He is. That mutt is kissing my beautiful, perfect Akane! "Dammit!" I screamed. I punched my computer screen. It shattered living shards of glass in my hand.

The blood streamed down my arm as I whispered, "I need to get her out of there. She's not safe. She'll be safe with me. She loves me it will be fine. I just need to save her. Yes that's it, she needs to be saved. She'll be so happy once I save her."

I looked down at the computer screen. It was shattered, but still showed somewhat of a picture. "I just need to put the doggy down."

_Kougami's POV_

_Akane's apartment_

I really didn't mean to start kissing Akane. I wasn't going to do it, but her lips looked so nice and soft. And it was only supposed to be for a second, but she tasted very nice. And when I tried to open her mouth she wasn't supposed to let me.

We kept kissing until we need a breath. We sat there for a moment staring at each other. I then closed the space between us again. I don't know why I'm doing this. It's stupid and pointless, but I've had these feelings for the Inspector for a while now. At least I know she shares them.

I finally broke the kiss. I had to stop here or I wouldn't be able to stop later. I put my forehead against hers. "Well, Miss Inspector, who would have thought you were such a good kisser?"

Akane began to blush and tried to turn her head away. He caught her chin and pulled her head back up. "It's gotten very late, shall we go to bed?"

"Y-Y-Yes. W-Wait here while I change."

**It's short I know, but chapter four should come up soon after this. Bye for now.**


End file.
